Love or not here she Cums
by Pokemance
Summary: 2 Pokémon, 2 different seduction methods which of them will take the heart of their hand picked new trainer? WARNING: Contains pokephilia


It was a cold night, I had been out of my house, lost in the fog while collecting wood, I thought I would get home still in the day light but the fog got more intense wearing only a T-shirt and some jeans I am afraid of getting a cold, my clothes got wet due to the high humidity, I fall unconscious.

Once I woke up there she was this Sceptile, mawing at my morning pickle, I pushed her away I don't like Pokémon, I grabed a stick and threaten the beautiful Sceptile with it, you never know how and when this monsters are going to attack, the reaction I got from her though was not the one I expected, she turned around and presented herself to me, she was wet, we must be close to a river... Oh ... Hum her pussy was wet too, I then realize one thing this sexy monster it has managed to drink my pre cum, still presenting I got the urge of touching her, her green thicken under her eyes as I touched her thigs.

I started blushing, this Pokémon had its tongue out, spreading it female parts to me and was using some sort of backwards scald from her there, the Pokémon then fallen to the floor as it continued using that weird scald now with less power, I noticed that it was now day and as so I started walking home.

I arrived at my front door, as I pull out the key I feel a stare poking the back of my head, I look behind me only to find an absol, confused as hell I stare at the Pokémon, the Pokémon jumps on top of me, with its jaw frees up my dick and starts licking it as it noticed me looking it got it's lips on my tip and got it inside, I start to try to stand up but absol has a good grip of me, I slowly crawl to my living room, it was the hardest to open the door but I managed to open it, I throw myself on to my couch belly down soon I could get rid of the absol, it didn't work the Pokémon was still suck my dick as nothing had happened, it then spit out my dick she ceased on her back and then pulled my crouch down, my dick felt as if it had entered something, I look down... I was inside of her pussy, she wrapped her legs around me and started to make me pound against her, she held me in the break of my climax for the entire day only to force me to unload inside of her.

Her belly now swollen a bit due to the large quantity of cum I unloaded, her teasing helped with the large quantity of it, as I start to rest from the intense work out absol made me do Sceptile breaks through the cement wall and takes it's turn, but this one I had control over and was kinda happy to be given the chance of denial if I wanted, however this one I actuality given my consent, it was ...amazing... Her perfect thigs now behind my back, her tail resting between my legs as I aligned my tip with her entrance, her back rested against the wall, slowly I slid my dick inside her, her face got a reddish tint as she moaned her head now resting onto my chest as her arms, that around my neck, gave her support, slowly I got deeper and deeper inside of her eventually arriving to the point were more was impossible.

I slid a bit out the Sceptile looked at me with sad eyes, I then slammed it back in, the Sceptile's tongue now fallen on the side of her now open mouth, I don't know what made me do it but I got my face closer and started licking her tongue, soon we were both wrapping our tongues around the other, Sceptile was still blushed though know she was not the only one, I lost my balance and rested my hands on the wall for balance, her legs still around my back, my head now on her shoulder I start to move in and out, her arms switched soo they were wrapped under my arms every time I slowly pounded on to her pussy she moaned, then it hit us both, an unforgettable amount of pleasure, feel my legs getting weaker and fall on my back, Sceptile's belly starts to expand as it was being pumped with my cum, soon her belly seemed like one of a pregnant Sceptile, her belly couldn't hold more and as soon my cum started to spray from her pussy, with my dick still inside, onto the floor, she then fainted her belly expelled the excess cum as it regained it's normal size, even though a bit swollen still, I then proceeded to spoon with her, we fallen asleep.

As I woke up Sceptile and Absol were in a heavy staring contest both still with remains of my cum spewing out of there pussies.

Pokemancer: What do you think? Is this bad? Do you like the love triangle in this fanfiction? Tell me in a review bellow.


End file.
